Tickle Team
by silverfoxxy
Summary: When Ginny is left at home with the twins, they get revenge on her for ruining their plans. Ginny/Twins


Percy's room. Ginny ran up the stairs so fast she could hardly breathe. Percy's room was at the end of the hall. He wouldn't like being interrupted, but at least he could save her from the twins. They were furious about her telling mum about their secret candy stash. Of course mom just had to go shopping, leaving me alone with them.At least Percy's home. She heard George pounding up the stairs after her. "I'm going to make it! " Ginny thought with exhausted joy. -OOF! She was simultaneously tackled by Fred and George. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ginny yelled, gasping for air as she and her brothers' fell to the ground in the doorway of the twins own room. They hit the carpet with a loud thud. "Keep it down out there!" Percy shouted from inside his room. "I'm trying to work!" "Yeah Ginny." George whispered in her ear "Keep it down." His low seductive whisper tickled Ginny's ear. She was pressed between Fred and George on the floor of in the doorframe. All three of them were out of breath. Her brothers' bodies were very warm due to their sweaters and recent activity. Ginny tried to squirm away but had to stop, since it had only made the twins grips tighten on her. They lay there in silence for several minutes, catching there breath. Ginny's brothers' embrace felt rather nice. If only it was out of love instead of.murder. "I'm telling Mum." She threatened. "Okay." Said Fred. "You're good at that." Ginny frowned. "Listen, I'm sorry." Ginny cried, "I didn't mean to snitch on you, it just slipped out. I swear!" She wined desperately. Fred and George exchanged a look. "I won't do it again!" Ginny cried out in desperation, wile trying to wiggle away from Fred. He was holding her snugly, with his arms around her waist. Her legs were stretched out to where George was sitting. Ginny wasn't feeling too uncomfortable, as the faded carpet was soft and Fred was too. He was warming Ginny's back so she leaned against his chest. Suddenly he moved one of his fingers, so it jabbed into the sensitive spot between Ginny's ribs. She jumped.  
"So Ginny, you've been ticklish as long as I can remember," George said suddenly, stroking the sole of Ginny's foot. Ginny stiffened and looked at her brother in horror.  
"But since we don't get the chance to tickle you very often, with mom around, were not sure if you still are!" Fred whispered, lips brushing her ear. His breath was warm, and tickled. Ginny shivered. George continued.  
"So if you feel a tickling sensation, just let us know, with a giggle, or-"  
"I'll scream!" Ginny threatened, starting to squirm.  
"-or a scream." George finished wickedly. Ginny's eyes closed, and she tried to steady her erratic breathing.  
"Doesn't that tickle", Fred asked coyly. He pushed up her sweater, and dug into Ginny's sensitive midsection. She screamed.  
"Yes, stop, AAHHHH, yes it tickles." She yelled, trying to pull away. But she wasn't going anywhere. Both twins were wrestling with her now. She squirmed around on the floor to their delight. She couldn't control it. Now her ticklishness was officially turned on, she was being tickled by everything. Fred began to run a finger slowly up the inside of her leg. This was one of her most ticklish spots. He went tortuously slowly, higher and higher.  
"NNOOOOOOOOO! NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAHHHHHHHH! Fred don't tickle me there. PLEASE! PLEASE!" Ginny shrieked between giggles. Tears were running out of her eyes, she was laughing so hard. But Fred didn't listen. George joined in on the other thigh. Behind her knee.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA. Don't--stop--oh please don't. STOP! AAAAAAHHHHHHH." The twins finally let Ginny catch her breath.  
"Thank you." Ginny puffed. "I know you didn't believe me earlier, but I didn't mean to get you in trouble with Mum."  
"We know." Said Fred, playing with Ginny's long red hair and smoothing it out of her face.  
"You do?" Ginny asked in surprise. "But why did you-?"  
"So next time, you would remember this and watch what you say." George answered.  
"And besides, it was fun!" Said Fred, who was already reaching out to give Ginny's side a little tickle. She gave a little shriek and flopped back, crushing him with her body. She pulled one hand free and worked it under Fred's hipbone. Fred gasped.  
"Ah-Gin-Ah-Stop" Fred, shook with silent laughter. Ginny smiled. It was his turn to squirm under her. Unfortunately he had wormed a hand under her sweater and was feeling around for the space between her ribs.  
"No-Fred-AHA aaaah!" Suddenly the door burst open. Percy stood there holding a stack of parchment and a quill. He looked taken aback. Fred, George, Ginny stared back at him from their compromising position, mouths open.  
"What on earth are you doing?" Percy gasped. Fred was the first to recover.  
"Playing a game." His voice dropped. "Wanna play?"  
"No." Said Percy. "You lot just better keep it down or I'm telling Mum! I won't tell you again!" Percy slammed the door and stomped back to his room. Ginny gave a sigh of relive.  
"Merlin's Beard, I thought that was going to be Mum!" She gasped.  
"Me too." Whispered Fred, nuzzling her neck. It felt nice.  
"We're Lucky." George whispered. "Mum probably wouldn't approve of this." Ginny smiled. 


End file.
